Found Waiting
by SnowyCursedRain
Summary: You don't have to read the books to understand, I based it off people I know. Every family has problems. Some just have deeper problems than most. Some yearn for bloo while others wish for drugs. So if your friends were falling deeper into a pit of despair...what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ellen Hopkins Crank series. I just sit back and enjoy the angst of it all)

(An: Inspiration hit me after reading _impulse. _I did a swing toward the Crank series, what with the style of verse. However, this was all based off of close friends of mine that I hope will see the light. They all have their problems, but I won't sell them out. All their names are changed.)

* * *

Prelude:

Our group is a family,

a very, very

dysfunctional

family.

Full of destruction and

rides that take us to new

lows.

I blame the new comers, but maybe

it's really just the

old friends that

find

new ways to

tear the rest of us

apart

limb by miserable limb.

I can't lie and say

I don't like it.

It's all very, very

tempting.

A ride to the lowest hell.

Just one, deep,

bloody cut into

_Oblivion_.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Crank Series)

(An: Thank you _Izzy _for your hyper-active nature and your need to impress)

* * *

Isabel

The class sits

quietly, a silent,

sulking mass

of those who know better than

to open their mouths.

_Welcome to my class._

_Like all the other teachers,_

_I have rules, and_

_you will follow them,_

_or there will be consequences. _

An old hag,

brown fizzy hair and

framed glasses that make her look

just like a witch.

_Let's start with simple_

_introductions. You, red-head! _

_Tell everyone here about_

_yourself._

I assume she means me,

seeing as her librarian styled glasses have

pointed my way and not to

the only other short, carrot-top girl who

happens to hide herself behind a book just in time.

_Well? Stand-up girl!_

I stand, find my voice easily

along with the cocky smirk I've worn

since my first years of delinquency,

and speak out loud in the

almost silent room.

**_Call me Izzy_**

**_or just beautiful._**

**_Maybe we can be friends, but I don't_**

**_think it will happen easily._**

Oh how their

jaws dropped open wide,

especially the cute

blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy in

the front of the class, drumsticks in hand.

_How nice of you,_

_Isabel. Now take a seat and_

_see me after class, your shoulder is showing._

_Anyone want to go next?_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Crank Series)**

**(Thank you ****_Jordon_ for your**** out-spoken nature.)**

* * *

**Jordon**

The bathroom is a haven

no matter how bad it

always seems to

smell,

With its

stained walls, covered in

ink writing, it hides

you from prying eyes so you can

cut,

one small cut to the

wrist. Bleed yourself dry with

a simple incision, perfectly

burning

until it brings tears

to dry eyes. And at your side

through it all will be the one

man

who led you to it

all. The man who

says he loves you

despite you being

attracted

to both sides of the

equation. The man

who thinks he has you

so completely in

love.

But he doesn't know

it's all for the

ecstasy of the high

the perfect, indescribable

feeling

of fooling around with

the blade. He doesn't know

that he isn't in control

or that you have all the

power.

He doesn't know that he's

the mouse and

you're the cat that keeps

playing with him to keep the

blood

and drugs flowing

plentifully, all while

you both hide in the bathroom

between classes, effortlessly

silent as not to be

caught.

* * *

**Mackenzie**

The girls' bathroom is

disgusting with a

tiled floor and walls

covered in hateful

words

that pick out

innocent people (and

others not so innocent) and

bring the worst out in them

all.

It's the place where we

hide in after

lunch so that we can

heave up all that we

consumed

not moments beforehand.

It protects us from

prying eyes and talented

ears that have a knack for the

worst

eavesdropping. It mutes our

sounds of chocking and

coughing. It passes on

good advice and doesn't pass unfair

judgment

that makes us

wish for the blade. It keeps

our secrets, so that

we can all pretend they came

from

another source. It listens to our

prays instead of

the people who think they

know everything about

God's

way. It tells us to forget

what other people say

because their ideas of

becoming thinner are all

lies.


End file.
